Don't Forget to Reload Doctor Freeman!
by Northeast
Summary: Just a story about a friendly rebel who offers advice to everyone's favorite bespecled doctor. Please R'n'R and I hope you all like it.


A/N: First Half-Life fic, hope its ok. Its just a short one shot about one of my favorite quotes your squadmates yell out.

Title: Don't Forget to Reload Doctor Freeman!

Author: The Well Known Soldier

Rating: T

Note: Don't own Half-Life in any way shape or form.

**Don't Forget to Reload Doctor Freeman**

Gordon Freeman paused to reload his weapon at the suggestion of a friendly rebel who had offered the advice.

"Don't forget to reload Doctor Freeman!" the young rebel had piped up from the back of the group offering the advice with a smile. Freeman nodded his head at the young man and had reloaded his gun before paving ahead of the group on the watch for zombies, or Combine.

"Hey Doctor Freeman!" the young man shouted from the back again.

"Shhhh can't you see he's concentrating on making a safe path for us to go on?" an older rebel said.

"Yeah you don't want to alert any Combine in the area of our location either." A female medic added.

"Sorry. I just wanted to help guys." The young rebel sheepishly said scratching the back of his neck.

Gordon shifted his look from the path ahead to the young rebel, the other rebels usually crowded around and yelled all sorts of things to him. This one however did yell out advice but it was helpful, Gordon had just 3 rounds left in his clip before the young buck yelled out that info. Gordon motioned for the young one to come forward,

"Me, Doctor Freeman?" he looked shell shocked like he had been picked to win some sort of large prize. Freeman nodded and young rebel smiled. "What do you need, Doctor Freeman?"

Gordon Freeman being a man of few or no words, mimed out what he wanted the young one to do.

"So you want me to hold this door open while you guard it and the others run though?"

Gordon nodded, the youth once again smiled.

"Sure I can do that, Doctor Freeman!"

Gordon was once again shocked by this man's willingness to help and to stare death in the face for his cause. However he didn't let it show and Freeman guarded the door as his other squad mates ran through the door. The youth barreled through the door just narrowly missing the large piece of steel as it closed.

"Wow that sure was close." He said excitedly. Gordon motioned for the group to take cover behind an old car as he took cover behind a large metal crate. This was just before a group of three Civil Patrol, or CPs as the rebels called them charged through a door. Doctor Freeman popped up and put about five rounds from his handgun into one who dropped to the ground in a puddle of blood and a fizz of its radio.

"Good work, Doctor Freeman!" the same rebel shouted as he put about ten rounds, seven of them missing its mark into a CP who none the less dropped. The other two rebels popped up and concentrated their fire into the last CP who fell in a pile of limbs and a buzz of its radio.

Going to investigate the corpses Freeman plucked a few clips from each one and pulled out his sub machine gun, just in case. He motioned once more for the group to stick close and follow behind him. The group came upon a large door with no handle or switch in sight,

"What now?" one of the rebels asked Freeman.

"Just give him some time, Doctor Freeman will solve it." The enthusiastic, friendly rebel answered. Gordon sat on a rock and began to think, within a few seconds his MIT mind had formed an answer. He motioned for the young rebel who had grown on Doctor Freeman in just a few hours, to step onto his hands and hoist him over the door.

"Yeah there's a switch here, I'll just flip it and let you through… Wait, COMBINE!" he shouted from the other side. The door in front began to open slowly as the young rebel fired from the other side at the Combine he was facing. As soon as they could Gordon and the other two rebels ducked under and combined their fire on the four soldiers. But the soldiers had the upper hand, in the form of a pulse rifle, a shotgun, and two SMGs. It wasn't soon till the female medic was hit in the head and dropped to the ground.

"Oh God, Martha!" the older rebel yelled as he bent down to check on her, and he too was hit and fell limp to the ground. Gordon and young friendly rebel continued to fire at the soldiers and their lucky break came when Gordon killed a soldier who had primed a grenade dropped it blowing up the other three soldiers.

Gordon bent down to check the two rebels life, dead. The young rebel jogged over he was breathing heavily and blood seeped from his wound in his stomach, probably punctured his stomach and letting stomach acid at his organs. He would probably be dead within a few minutes, sure enough as he jogged over he dropped to the ground. Gordon ran over to the young rebel who was whispering something,

"Doc…Freeman…don't forget to reload." He smiled once more and his head dropped, dead. Gordon ejected the clip from his gun, empty. Plucking a new clip from his suit's 'backpack' he reloaded his weapon. Speaking his first words in a good long day he whispered,

"Thank you." And continued onward.

**FIN**

A/N: Bah I thought it was kinda ok. Thoughts, comments, flames, reviews? Give 'em too me. Thank you.


End file.
